When The Heart Chooses
by Mocca-Marocchi
Summary: Sebuah kisah di mana hati harus memilih... Jiang Wei x OC x Sima Shi. Warning: OC Centric and OOC. Feel free to read and review!


**WARNING**: Jayus dan ngaco tingkat tinggi serta Bahasa Indonesia yang sama sekali tidak baik dan tidak benar! Tidak disarankan untuk orang-orang yang sedang bad mood, orang yang nggak main Dynasty Warriors, serta guru Bahasa Indonesia!

**WARNING 2**: Cerita ini SANGAT DIDOMINASI OC DAN OOC! Sebaiknya pilih cerita yang lain kalau kalian tidak suka membaca cerita semacam ini. Terima kasih~

=0=0=0=

Yan Lu sedang bingung, bingung, bingung, dan bingung. Saking bingungnya hingga ia terus mondar-mandir bak orang linglung. Lama kelamaan ia malah jadi ingin menangis mengerung-ngerung.

Apa pasal? Mari kita kembali ke saat segalanya berawal.

Saat itu Yan Lu sedang memandangi taman istana Shu dari lorong sambil bengong. Pikiran Yan Lu saat itu tengah kosong, padahal pikiran kosong biasanya alamat kerasukan sundel bolong.

Tanpa disadari Yan Lu, seorang cowok berambut coklat tengah mendekatinya. Yan Lu masih melongo saat cowok itu mulai menyapa.

"Ehm… Yan Lu, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Yan Lu tersentak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia mengenali pemilik suara itu sebagai Jiang Wei, cowok yang sudah dikenalnya sejak zaman baheula.

"Hai, Jiang Wei! Ada apa?" tanya Yan Lu yang merasa wajahnya mulai panas. Ya, perasaan tersembunyi Yan Lu terhadap Jiang Wei memang semakin mengganas.

Jiang Wei tampak salah tingkah, "Euu… Aku…. Ehmm… Anuu… Ngg…"

Setelah 20 menit berlalu dan ratusan "euu", "anuu", dan "ngg" diucapkan, Jiang Wei baru masuk ke pokok permasalahan.

"Yan Lu, maukah kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?" tanya Jiang Wei dengan wajah me-ji-ku-hi-bi-ni-u.

Tembakan langsung dari Jiang Wei membuat perasaan Yan Lu _shock_ bercampur bahagia, melayang-layang, geli-geli, dan gatal-gatal. "_Akhirnya! AKHIRNYAAA!" _pekik Yan Lu dalam hati dengan brutal.

"Akan kupertimbangkan," jawab Yan Lu dengan ekspresi datar. Ya, gadis ini memang nggak bisa membiarkan perasaannya terlihat dari luar.

"Oh, begitu…. Baiklah, akan kutunggu," ucap Jiang Wei sambil mengangguk malu-malu _pussy_. Cowok itu langsung meninggalkan Yan Lu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Di lain pihak, Yan Lu merasa musim semi di seluruh dunia berpindah ke hatinya. Ia merasa jiwanya dipenuhi semerbak bunga-bunga, angin lembut nan sepoi-sepoi, serta rerumputan yang berdisko ria.

Selagi Yan Lu masih berada di awang-awang, sesosok cowok yang lain mendekat tanpa diundang.

"Yan Lu…."

Yan Lu tersentak dari lamunannya dan menoleh, "Sima Shi!"

Yap, cowok yang mendekati Yan Lu itu memang Sima Shi, _cool prince_ dari Kerajaan Jin yang sedang bertandang ke istana Shu. Cowok bertopeng separo itu kini menatap Yan Lu dengan matanya yang tinggal satu. Meskipun begitu, tatapannya terbukti mampu membuat cewek normal mana pun klepek-klepek, termasuk Yan Lu.

"Aku mau kau jadi pacarku," tembak Sima Shi.

Yan Lu yang semula klepek-klepek kini jadi _speechless_ karena dua hal:

1. Gaya nembak Sima Shi yang _straight to the point _persis kayak Orang Batak. [1]

2. Sima Shi bukan Orang Batak.

Rahang Yan Lu masih belum terkatup saat Sima Shi melanjutkan, "Aku tahu kau belum bisa memutuskan. Tolong jangan lupa memberi jawaban."

Sepeninggal Sima Shi, Yan Lu merasa musim semi di hatinya jadi dobel. Ia merasa super tersanjung gara-gara ditembak dua cowok cakep dan sama sekali nggak keberatan kalau cewek-cewek lain jadi sebel.

"_Baiklah, akan kutunggu…"_

"_Tolong jangan lupa memberi jawaban."_

**GLEK!**

Yan Lu tiba-tiba saja merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat semangka. Dia baru sadar kalau kedua cowok itu sama-sama mengharapkan jawaban darinya (_ya jelas aja!_). Masalahnya, Yan Lu nggak tahu harus memilih yang mana! Dia merasakan vibra yang sama persis bak duren…. eh, pinang dibelah dua terhadap mereka semua.

Yan Lu sudah mencoba berbagai jurus untuk menetapkan siapa yang paling klik di hati. Dia sudah mencoba melempar koin, tapi entah kenapa koinnya selalu berdiri. Dia juga sudah mencoba mencari bunga _Luo Lan _untuk dicabuti kelopaknya, tapi entah kenapa bunga yang tersisa di istananya tinggal anggrek Bali.

Itulah sebabnya Yan Lu kini dilanda kebingungan, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan di awal cerita. Putri Shu nan cantik jelita ini benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sampai saat ini pun dia masih terus mondar-mandir kayak orang gila. Kasian banget, ya?

Untungnya pengarang cerita ini nggak sejahat itu, sodara-sodara. Tiba-tiba saja Yan Lu mendapat ide nan luar biasa. Gadis itu lalu berlari ke ruang kerja Zhuge Liang yang sedang kosong dan mengambil secarik kertas seenaknya . Yan Lu kemudian mencorat-coret kertas itu, melipatnya jadi pesawat, dan melemparkannya ke luar jendela.

"_Semoga pesawat ini bisa sampai dengan selamat…" _Yan Lu berdoa lambat-lambat.

=0=0=0=

Xiahou Fang sedang merawat bunga-bunganya dengan khusuk. Putri Jenderal Xiahou Dun itu memang memelihara macam-macam bunga seperti bunga matahari bertangkai eceng gondok, bunga mawar berduri ikan buntal, dan bunga melati berbau terasi busuk.

Selagi ia sibuk dengan dunianya, sebuah pesawat kertas jatuh tak jauh dari arahnya. Xiahou Fang menghentikan aktivitas sucinya dan menatap pesawat itu lekat-lekat. Rasa penasaran Xiahou Fang membuat gadis itu memungut pesawat kertas nan asing dengan nekat. Dibukanya lipatan pesawat kertas itu cepat-cepat.

Hanya ada beberapa baris kalimat yang tertulis di sana:

_Daftar Belanjaan Yue Ying_

_5 kg tahu_

_5 kg kubis_

_4 keranjang buah _Dao

_15 karung bulu ayam_

Xiahou Fang mengerinyitkan dahi sambil berpikir, "_Kenapa daftar belanjaan Yue Ying bisa melayang ke sini? Masa itu berarti aku yang disuruh beli?" _

Xiahou Fang masih membolak-balik kertas itu dengan bingung saat ia menemukan tulisan lain di bagian belakang kertas:

_Teman-teman, aku mau curhat! Bisakah kita berkumpul besok di _special headquarter _kita di waktu yang biasanya? Yan Lu._

Xiahou Fang mengangguk-angguk paham begitu melihat tulisan itu. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kuas dan menulis balasan untuk Yan Lu pada kertas itu. Setelah selesai, Xiahou Fang kembali melipat kertas itu menjadi pesawat dan melemparkannya ke arah langit biru.

=0=0=0=

"Ayo tangkap aku, Ling Tong _gege!_ Ahahahahahaha~"

"Tunggu aku, Xiahou Mei! Ahahahahahaha~"

Seperti biasa, Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei melewatkan waktu dengan mesra seolah dunia hanya milik berdua dan manusia lain nggak berbeda dengan pot bunga. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Hui Na tengah duduk manis sambil melipat tangan dengan ke-bete-an luar biasa.

Gimana nggak bete, coba? Saat cuaca lagi bagus-bagusnya dan semua bunga tengah merekah riang gembira, Lu Xun yayangnya malah nggak ada di sampingnya! Pemandangan sepasang manusia autis yang tengah memadu cinta semakin mengobrak-abrik suasana hati Hui Na.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Benci! Benci! Benciii!" teriak Hui Na dalam hati. Sebagai seorang ahli strategi ternama, penting baginya untuk tidak memperlihatkan emosi. Masalahnya, kantong kesabarannya sudah nyaris tidak mampu bertoleransi lagi…

**CLEPP! **

…dan Hui Na dengan sukses kehilangan pengendalian diri.

"KURANG AJAAAAAARR! SIAPA SIH MAKHLUK KURANG KERJAAN YANG NGELEMPAR PESAWAT KERTAS KE SINI! SAKIT, TAUUUUU!" teriak Hui Na yang barusan tertusuk pesawat kertas sambil mencak-mencak bak T'an Mo yang kesurupan setan, membuat Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei kaget bukan buatan.

"Emm… Sabar, Hui Na…" Ling Tong berusaha menenangkan Hui Na yang mulai berasap.

"SABAR! SABAR! KALIAN MAH ENAK AJA BISA BILANG SABAR, SABAR! NGGAK TAHU INI ORANG LAGI BETEEEEEEEE! GROAAAARRR!" Hui Na menjerit-jerit makin tak terkendali. Di lain pihak, Xiahou Mei sendiri memiih untuk memungut si pesawat kertas bermasalah daripada ngurusin Hui Na yang lagi konslet dan jadi ikutan gila sendiri.

"Hmm?" Xiahou Mei membuka lipatan pesawat kertas, "Ada yang tertulis di sini!"

Ling Tong langsung menghampiri Xiahou Mei. Hui Na yang barusan menjerit-jerit langsung mengambil alih emosi.

"Apaan sih? Lihat!" seru Hui Na penuh rasa ingin tahu. Xiahou Mei pun memperlihatkan kertas yang sudah lecek itu.

Hui Na memperhatikan kertas itu lekat-lekat dan mengangguk cepat.

"Kita harus membalasnya!"

=0=0=0=

Malam itu Yan Lu hampir nggak mampu memejamkan mata gara-gara pesawat kertas yang dikirimnya masih belum kembali juga. Seolah menjawab penantiannya, pesawat kertas yang sudah mulai tak berbentuk tiba-tiba meluncur manis lewat jendela. Yan Lu spontan bersorak gembira. Segera dibukanya lipatan pesawat itu dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Kertas tersebut rupanya sudah dipenuhi corat-coret yang tak terhingga banyaknya. Beberapa di antaranya seperti inilah kira-kira:

_Gongzhuuuu! Ini saia Fei Liiingg! Masih inget saya ndak Gongzhu? – Yang Fei Ling._

_Jiejie! Apa kabar? Kapan-kapan main bareng yuk! – Huiyue_

_Anda butuh teman curhat, Gongzhu Yan Lu? Silakan temui saya di tempat yang jauh dari sungai. Telinga saya akan selalu ada untuk Anda - (Suhu) Yin Long_

_WOI! AJARAN GUE BIKIN PESAWAT KERTAS, DONG! – Sima Zhao_

_Hey Baby. What's up? – Justin Bieber_

"HUWAAAAAH!" Yan Lu langsung frustrasi. Dia nggak menyangka pesawat kertas yang dikhususkan untuk sahabat-sahabatnya malah dipenuhi pesan dari sana-sini. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap berusaha mencari pesan balasan dari sahabat-sahabatnya tanpa henti.

_Feeling _Yan Lu rupanya tidak salah. Pesan-pesan sahabatnya akhirnya berhasil ditemukan setelah Yan Lu memelototi kertas itu tanpa lelah. Pesan-pesan itu tertulis seperti inilah:

_Beres! Di _special headquarter_ di waktu yang biasa, ya? Kubawain bulu ayam juga, deh! – Xiahou Fang_

_Mau curhat? Oke deh! Ling Tong _gege _boleh ikutan, 'kan? – Xiahou Mei_

Special headquarter _di waktu yang biasa, 'kan? Eniwei, sejak kapan kamu kenal Justin Bieber? – Hui Na_

Yan Lu tersenyum puas. Besok setelah ia bertemu teman-temannya, masalahnya dijamin tuntas!

=0=0=0=

Seperti yang sudah diduga, keesokan harinya pada jam 12 siang berkumpullah keempat cewek cantik nan kece di bawah pohon duren yang terletak tepat di perbatasan tiga kerajaan. Pohon itu selalu dijauhi orang karena alasan yang sudah nggak perlu dipertanyakan. Meski begitu, keempat cewek itu anehnya bisa santai saja duduk-duduk di bawah pohon duren itu bak orang edan.

"Oke. Makasih banyak sudah mau berkumpul," ucap Yan Lu berbasa-basi membuka pembicaraan.

"Sama-sama. Emang ada masalah apa, _sih_?" tanya Hui Na langsung ke pokok permasalahan.

Wajah Yan Lu langsung merona bak tersiram _pilox_ merah, "Emm…. Jangan bilang-bilang, yah?"

Xiahou Fang, Xiahou Mei, dan Hui Na mendekatkan wajah mereka pada Yan Lu dengan mata melebar, sementara Yan Lu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku barusan ditembak dua cowok…." ucap Yan Lu sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

"APA! JADI JIANG WEI DAN SIMA SHI SUDAH NEMBAK KAMU!" seru ketiga sahabat Yan Lu dengan _shock_.

Yan Lu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan bingung, "Kok kalian bisa tahu?"

"Dari sini, nih," sahut Xiahou Fang sambil mengangsurkan novel "STUCK!" karya Silvermoonarisato [2], "Ini novel yang kamu banget. Harga aslinya selangit, tahu nggak. Aku sih dapat murah dari pasar gelap."

"_Bukannya kalau di pasar gelap harusnya harganya lebih mahal ya? Ah sudahlah…" _ gumam Yan Lu dalam hati.

"Terus, kau sudah menentukan pilihan?" tanya Xiahou Mei.

"ITULAH MASALAHNYA!" seru Yan Lu sambil mencak-mencak meskipun nggak seheboh Hui Na sehari sebelumnya, "Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sampai gosong, tapi aku tetap tidak mampu memilih salah satu di antara mereka!"

Hui Na mengangguk-angguk dengan prihatin, "Jangan bilang kau bakal memacari mereka berdua sekaligus, Yan Lu."

"Nggak mungkinlah!" tukas Yan Lu, "Tapi… Aku juga nggak bisa kehilangan salah satu dari antara mereka."

"Memangnya apa yang kau sukai dari mereka berdua?" Tanya Xiahou Fang.

"Hmm…. Aku suka Jiang Wei karena kami sudah akrab sejak kecil. Selain itu, kami berdua berguru pada Guru Kongming sehingga obrolan kami nyambung. Kalau Sima Shi, aku suka dia karena suaranya yang mirip Ryotaro Okiayu[3] plus wajahnya yang mirip Prince Cao Pi…"

"Tunggu! Kalau kamu suka dia karena wajahnya yang mirip Prince Cao Pi, kenapa kamu nggak naksir Prince Cao Pi yang asli aja!" seru Hui Na.

"Soalnya Prince Cao Pi udah ada yang punya," sahut Yan Lu enteng, membuat Hui Na geleng-geleng.

"Hmm…. Berarti kamu suka Jiang Wei karena kepribadiannya dan Sima Shi karena wajahnya?" Tanya Xiahou Mei.

"Ya, begitulah," sahut Yan Lu sambil mengangguk.

"Kenapa nggak pilih Jiang Wei saja? Kalian 'kan sudah akrab sejak kecil? Pasti hubungan kalian bisa lebih langgeng," usul Xiahou Fang.

"Aku akan memilih Jiang Wei seandainya Sima Shi nggak menembakku setelahnya. Sebaliknya, aku juga akan memilih Sima Shi kalau Jiang Wei nggak menembakku sebelumnya," jawab Yan Lu. Jawaban ini jelas membuat ketiga sahabatnya uring-uringan.

"YAN LU! MAUMU APA, SIIIH!" teriak Hui Na, "KAMU NGGAK BOLEH KAYAK GINI, YAN LU! KAMU HARUS MILIH SALAH SATU! SALAH SATU, TAHU NGGAK!"

"Aku juga nggak mau kayak gini…" gumam Yan Lu pelan dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan, "Kalau bisa, aku juga mau milih salah satu. Masalahnya, aku nggak bisa. Bener-bener nggak bisa…."

Yan Lu pun mulai menangis tersedu-sedu bak cewek-cewek _hopeless _di sinetron Indonesia. Xiahou Mei, Hui Na, dan Xiahou Fang hanya bisa memandangi Yan Lu dengan iba.

"Lagi bingung?"

Yan Lu cs tersentak mendengar suara tanpa wujud yang berasal dari atas itu. Mereka mendongak ke atas dan menemukan Lu Xun yang sedang bergelantungan di pohon duren dengan syahdu.

"LU XUN SAYANGKUUU!" seru Hui Na liar, "Aku kangeeeen berat sama kamu!"

"Aku juga," sahut Lu Xun, "Aku tahu dari Ling Tong kalau kalian pada ngumpul di sini. Makanya, aku nyusul kalian ke sini dan menghabiskan semua duren di pohon ini supaya nggak ada yang membahayakan kepala kalian."

"Oh…. Makasih…" sahut Xiahou Fang yang masih tercengang begitu menyadari duren-duren nan ranum di atas pohon kini sudah habis.

"Yan Lu, kalau kamu lagi bingung, mending minta bantuan Tai Yang aja," usul Lu Xun sambil melompat ke tanah.

"Tai Yang? Yang nyanyi lagu "_Wedding Dress"_ itu ya?" Tanya Yan Lu bingung.

"Itu mah Tae Yang[4]!" tukas Lu Xun, "Tai Yang itu bisa dibilang wujud Dewa dariku. Dia tahu segalanya, termasuk masalah-masalahmu beserta penyelesaiannya!"

"Wow! Boleh juga. Bagaimana caraku menemuinya?" tanya Yan Lu dengan mata berbinar.

"Gampang aja. Kamu cuma perlu ngasih nomor HP, alamat Facebook, alamat Twitter, alamat tumblr…"

**BLETAKK!**

"Jangan macam-macam, kau!" bentak Hui Na setelah menjitak Lu Xun, "Tai Yang nggak mungkin minta kayak gituan! Itu cuma akal-akalanmu supaya bisa mendapatkan _contact info_nya Yan Lu, kan!"

"Aduh… Aku 'kan cuma bercanda!" rajuk Lu Xun sambil mengusap-usap bekas jitakan Hui Na, "Tai Yang sudah memberi tahu soal ini kepadaku sebelumnya, kok! Sekarang aku berniat memberitahukannya pada Yan Lu!"

"Benarkah! Apa yang dikatakannya!" seru Yan Lu antusias.

"Tai Yang bilang pada dasarnya kita selalu punya pilihan. Hanya saja, ego kita sering kali mengabaikan pilihan yang sebenarnya tersedia sehingga kita seolah jadi nggak punya pilihan," ucap Lu Xun.

Yan Lu terdiam dan berpikir. _Apakah aku sudah mengabaikan suatu piihan?_

"Aku nggak berpikir itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah," ucap Xiahou Fang.

"Sama. Tetapi, seharusnya Dewa nggak pernah salah, 'kan?" seru Xiahou Mei.

"Yap. Kalau Tai Yang sudah mengatakan begitu, kurasa memang itu jawabannya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Yan Lu?" tanya Hui Na sambil menoleh ke arah Yan Lu.

Di luar dugaan, Yan Lu langsung bangkit berdiri dengan air mata yang sudah kering.

"Terima kasih, semuanya!" seru Yan Lu sambil tersenyum, "Aku sudah memutuskannya!"

=0=0=0=

Yan Lu berjalan dengan mantap menyusuri koridor istana Shu. Sudah tidak ada lagi keraguan yang menjerat kalbu. Langkah kakinya mantap menyongsong masa depan yang baru.

Yan Lu sampai pada sebuah pertigaan. Jiang Wei berdiri di persimpangan kiri sementara Sima Shi ada di sebelah kanan. Teman-teman Yan Lu yang lain mengintip dari tempat yang tak kelihatan.

Yan Lu berhenti tepat di tengah. Jiang Wei dan Sima Shi menatap Yan Lu penuh harap sambil sesekali menatap tajam satu sama lain tanpa mau kalah.

_Ke mana aku harus melangkah?_

Yan Lu tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

_Sudah pasti ke _sana_, 'kan?_

Yan Lu melangkahkan kaki kirinya, lalu kaki kanannya…

…dan segera berbalik ke arah koridor yang sudah dilaluinya!

Belum habis kekagetan semua orang, Yan Lu dengan cepat menggamit lengan Xiahou Ba yang tidak sengaja lewat di koridor yang dilalui Yan Lu.

"Xiahou Ba! Kamu masih single, 'kan? Belum ada pacar, 'kan? Ayo kita kawin lari!" seru Yan Lu tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Xiahou Ba terhenyak untuk sesaat sebelum sinar matanya berubah jadi cerah ceria, "OK! Ayo aja!"

Yan Lu pun kabur bersama Xiahou Ba sementara Jiang Wei pingsan, Sima Shi mencoba bunuh diri, dan teman-teman Yan Lu menjerit-jerit histeris.

"YANG BENER AJAAA! KENAPA ENDINGNYA JADI BEGINIII!"

**SUKA ATAU NGGAK, POKOKNYA TEUTEUP THE END! =P**

=0=0=0=

[1] _Based on_ banyolannya Raditya Dika.

[2] Isi cerita novel ini bisa dibaca di di bagian Dynasty Warriors Bahasa Indonesia *LOL*

[3] Nama _voice actor_ (_seiyuu_) Sima Shi di DW 7

[4] Credits to Pyro & Licht. Kalian emang nggak ada matinyaa~ *LOL lagi*

Hmm…. Cerita ini cacat banget yea? Masalahnya, saya nggak tahu juga mau mengapakan cerita ini supaya jadi lebih baik… T.T _Advice, please!_

Eniwei, cerita ini saya buat untuk memenuhi 3 _request_ sekaligus:

_Romance fic Jiang Wei x Yan Lu x Sima Shi from Silvermoonarisato_

_Humor/Parody fic from PyroMystic_

_Rhyming Paragraph fic from myself =P_

_I've tried my best, though_. Moga-moga nggak mengecewakan meskipun sudah jelas mengecewakan…. *_nuked_*Saya juga minta maaf karena sudah menistakan beberapa OC orang lain secara terang-terangan tanpa izin… *_nuked once more_*

_Thanks for reading! Review _(atau _flame_ juga boleh)_, please?_

**Disclaimer**: Jiang Wei, Sima Shi, Yue Ying, Zhuge Liang, Sima Zhao, Xiahou Ba, and Lu Xun from Dynasty Warriors are KOEI's. Yan Lu, Xiahou Mei, Xiahou Fang, Yin Long, Huiyue, and Hui Na belong to their respective owners. Justin Bieber is ours! *LOL* I just own Yang Fei Ling and the crazy plot.


End file.
